


Not such a lonely road

by Lxcekitty



Series: Throwing all our concerns away [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT9 - Freeform, Sasaeng Fan(s), its in the second chapter ill put a warning, lots of crying oops, no beta lmao, protect jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-11 13:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19539160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxcekitty/pseuds/Lxcekitty
Summary: It didn't take him long for him to register that someone was behind him, footsteps attempting to shuffle quietly so that he wouldn't notice them but he did. He tried to keep himself calm and fastened his pace a little bit and to his horror, the footsteps behind him quickened too, almost matching his own.~~~~~~~~~~Jisung comes across a sasaeng fan on his way home.





	1. Saeseng

**Author's Note:**

> hey! welcome to the start of my new series, its my first time writing Stray Kids so I'm really sorry if it's horribly out of character but ya know I tried.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it!!

It was late when Jisung finally made his way out of the JYP building, the cold winter air hitting the parts of his cheeks that his mask failed to cover, he breathed in an exhausted sigh. It was nearing midnight, Jisung hadn't meant to stay this late but he really wanted to make sure that the lyrics he’d just written fit perfectly with the melody Chan had made for him; it took him hours before he was properly satisfied but he had finally wrapped it up and could finally go home to where the majority of his members were, they'd left him there over two hours ago saying that they’d start preparing dinner, leaving only him and Chan at the JYP building, Changbin going along with the others to rest at Chan’s reccomendation.

A sharp gust of wind cut forced Jisung to shrug his coat closer to his body; it was cold, much too cold for the time of year it was, Jisung thought as he started walking down the driveway of the JYP building, briefly checking his phone for any messages from the members, when a voice caught his attention.

“Jisung-Oppa! Jisung-Oppa I love you!” a high pitched voice squeaked, slightly muffled by a mask, Jisung looked up from his phone, surprised when he saw a young woman stood close by, waving confidently at him with a camera in her other hand.

“It's cold outside, please make sure you get home safe and keep warm!” he said politely, bowing and waving back to her, not thinking much of it, afterall it was common for fans to wait outside of entertainment buildings in hopes of catching a glimpse of their idol.

“Are you walking out here in the cold Oppa? It's bad for your health, make sure you drive next time, get home safely!” she responded, Jisung smiled and nodded bidding her goodnight, as he continued walking down the street, a strange feeling of anxiety twisting in his stomach.

It didn't take him long for him to register that someone was behind him, footsteps attempting to shuffle quietly so that he wouldn't notice them but he did. He tried to keep himself calm and fastened his pace a little bit and to his horror, the footsteps behind him quickened too, almost matching his own. 

He kept his head ducked and pulled his coat hood over his head as he deliberately made a wrong turn, instead of going left he turned right and made sure to listen closely. Sure enough the quiet shuffling of footsteps behind him followed him around the corner.

‘It's okay, it’s just a coincidence,’ Jisung tried telling himself, but something in his gut was telling him this was something quite different, ‘it’s okay, I'm okay, just do what Woojin-Hyung told us to do if we ever felt like we were being followed,’ 

_“Make 4 left turns, it’ll bring you right back to where you started walking and if then they are still following you then you know something is wrong,”_ Woojin had advised them after a few of them had an incident with a group of foreign fans.

“Make 4 left turns, make 4 left turns,” Jisung chanted to himself to keep himself calm, he saw another turn approaching and took advantage of it, quickly turning and allowing himself to run a little bit ahead so that whoever was following him was at least a little bit further behind. Sure enough, the person behind him had turned the corner and this time Jisung could hear them on the phone, the same high pitched voice as before, he strained to hear what she was saying.

“~ I know, can you believe it, I'm going to find out where the dorm is!” 

Jisung felt his body freeze at that, he didn't need to hear anything else to know what he was dealing with, how could he have been so naive and stupid, why would a fan just wait outside the JYP building waiting for him, Jisung cursed himself and started pulling his phone out from his pocket scrolling through his contacts, he knew his manager had gone home for the day, and he had a family to take care of so Jisung didn't want to interrupt him with his own stupid mistake. 

He had taken another turn or two and could now see the JYP slowly coming into view again, he could also still hear those dreaded footsteps behind him, though they were now a lot closer. Jisung clicked on Chan’s contact number, he'd know what to do. Maybe he could meet Jisung outside the building and wait until the sasaeng had given up for them to go home safely and if not well, at least he wasn’t out there by himself. 

He listened closely at the dial tone of Chan’s phone, each ring filling his chest with dread, when the call went to answerphone, Jisung had let out a shaky exhale and hung up quickly looking for another of the member's contacts on his phone. He had walked past the cafe where he and the other members always went whenever they wanted to celebrate something or when he, Chan and Changbin needed somewhere to work that wasn't simply a studio with grey walls. The thought of his members made Jisung tear up, he missed them, he wanted nothing more than to be home and safe with them right now and not in this horrible situation that he’d stupidly brought upon himself. He cursed himself, he should've gone home with Changbin and the others earlier then he wouldn't be in this mess. He shook the tears away from his eyes and quickly scrolled down to find Minho’s contact, and with shaky hands pressing the call button, praying on every angel that he wouldn't hear the dreaded answerphone again.

With each ring, Jisung fastened his pace and his breathing got a little heavier until someone answered, just not the person he'd been expecting.

“Ah, Jisungie! Where are you, we thought you'd be home by now?” Hyunjin sung through the phone. 

“Go away Hyunjin, where’s Minho?” he asked, feeling bad for how rude he sounded.

“Hmmph,” Hyunjin sulked, “are you okay Sungie, you sound a little breathless?”

“Pass me over to Minho, Hyunjin please,” he practically begged.

“He's cooking right now, one sec,” Jisung heaved in a breath as he felt his legs begin to ache from the shaking.

“Hey Sungie, what's up, why aren't you home yet?” Minho’s soft voice greeted over the phone, and Jisung thought he might cry he was so relieved. 

“Hyung, I'm being followed, I was walking home and I can hear them behind me, it's a sasaeng, Hyung, I tried the thing that Woojin told us to do but it didn't work and they're still behind me, they're trying to find the dorm, Hyung. I don't know what to do, I'm so sorry-”

“Calm down, Sungie, this is not your fault,” Minho interrupted, Jisung took a shaky breath as the elder continued, “where are you now Sung, we’ll come and get you, just keep calm,” 

“But-but the managers all went home, we can't disturb them, they'll get mad,”

“No, they won't,” Hyunjin cut in this time, “where are you Sungie,” 

“Um, I'm almost at that flower shop, you know the one where we went to get Seungmin’s birthday present that time,” 

“Okay Sung, we’ll come and get you, for now, try and find a place that looks open and head there or just keep walking, sound good Sungie?” Minho said, the muffled sounds of ruffling fabric could be heard over the other end of the phone, along with Woojin and Felix’s concerned voices, though he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. 

For a moment Jisung heard the footsteps again, this time running up to him, his heart hammered in his chest, as the girl called out to him, “hurry up Hyung, please,” he begged trying to keep the tears at bay, he hung up the phone and buried it in his coat pocket just at the girl grabbed onto the back of his coat. He turned back violently shocked and pulled himself out of her grip, she looked up to him innocently enough but Jisung had learned that it was a mask, a mask hiding her obsession and invasive nature, one that would stop at nothing to simply get what she wanted. 

“Oppa, I thought you were going to go home?” she asked feigning innocence as she smiled up at him. 

“Um, ah, yes, I was on my way there when…” he trailed off, unsure of what to say. He couldn't tell her that the only reason he wasn't at home right now cuddling with his members was because she wouldn't leave him alone, he knew what kind of trouble that would cause. 

“When..?” she prompted eyebrow raised, making him want to cower away and hide, “you know Jisung-Oppa, I really didn't think you'd be this rude, especially to a fan who loves you so much,” 

“What? No, I...I, um...” Jisung was lost for words, how could this be happening? Where were his Hyungs? Jisung felt his breath begin to pick up and eyes begin to prick with tears, he couldn't handle this, he was going to let his whole group down. 

“I'm sure the people following my blog would love to hear about this, about how rude Han Jisung is,” she mumbled pulling out her phone, clicking her tongue in mock disappointment, “he's rude to his fans even after everything we've done for him, shouldn't he be thanking us?” she read aloud as she typed, “I just wanted to find out a little piece of information about him and this is how he treats me, aishh,” 

Jisung's heart was stuck between going into overdrive and stopping completely, he could feel himself slipping, he wanted to run, where the hell where his Hyungs?

“I'm, I'm really s-sorry that you feel that way, b-but I really have to go home now,” he tried, taking a step back from this crazed fan. 

Just then, Jisung heard a car pull up on the curb beside him and when he dared to look over he recognized it as one of the company cars that his manager keeps, he saw the door slide open to reveal Hyunjin and Minho, Hyunjin looked pale with worry and Minho was motioning for him to come quickly while the fan was still distracted typing on her phone. 

Jisung breathed in a heavy sigh and slowly began gathering the nerve to back away from her, when he was at a safe enough distance he bowed and said, “I'm really sorry that you are disappointed but trying to invade our privacy is not okay, I hope you think about that and get home safely, it's bad to be outside when it's so cold,” before sprinting over to the minivan, climbing in and collapsing into his members arms. 

“It’s okay Jisungie, you're safe now, she can't hurt you,” Hyunjin tells him whilst he strokes through his hair, “you were so brave and now you're safe, you’re okay,” 

“You did well Sungie, you're safe, we’re here now,” Minho comforted, pulling the younger closer to him as he began to cry and hyperventilate, “breathe Sung, breathe, it's all over,” 

Jisung couldn't move, he just melted into his member's arms and let himself cry at both the words the fan had said to him and the relief he felt that it was all over, that he was safe.

Their manager turned around from the driver's seat looking sadly at Jisung, “you know you shouldn't feel bad about disturbing me, just because I'm off shift doesn't mean that I won't drop everything to come and get you, Jisung,” he said, voice soft. Jisung sniffed and looked up at him and nodded giving him a small smile that said _‘thank you, Hyung,’_

“I don't think we should go back to the dorm just yet though,” he sighed, “there's still a chance that she'll follow us, we should drive around a bit, at least until he calms down a bit,” 

“I was thinking the same,” Minho said, now rocking him and Jisung in a soothing motion as Hyunjin still ran his hands through his hair. 

“Why don't we pick up some fast food, seeing as Minho-Hyung spoiled our dinner,” Hyunjin suggested, giggling as Minho reached out to hit him but missed. 

“Hey, I only let it spoil so that we could go and get Sungie, but yeah let's get some fast food, the others will be starving by the time we get back.”

“Any food suggestions Sungie?” 

Jisung sniffed and wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve as he thought for a moment, eventually responding with a rough voice, “cheesecake,” 

The others laughed a little but didn't say no, “you guys need something a little more than just cheesecake but I'm sure we can pick some up on the way,”

“Let's get fried chicken then, I think the place Woojin-Hyung likes is quiet at this time,” Hyunjin suggested.

“Yeah good idea, let's go there, it's quite far away too so that'll kill some time,” their manager confirmed as he turned back around and began to drive away, “also Sungie, we'll have to talk about this later okay? I don't want anything like this happening again, I’ll make sure she gets a fair punishment too, okay?”

“Yes Hyung,” Jisung nodded, “thank you, Hyung,” 

“It's no problem, Sungie, we'll always be here when you need help,” Hyunjin mumbled cuddling closer to Jisung and Minho, even though the seats in the car were only for two. 

* * *

By the time they got home, over an hour later, fried chicken in hand, Chan was home, freshly showered and sat on the sofa, Seungmin, Felix and Woojin, huddled around him, all three sharing a blanket as they watched some kind of movie, it was a soft sight. As the latch on the door closed, signaling their arrival home, Chan lifted his head, “you're back late,” he mentioned, “and you left your phones here,” 

“We had to rush out,” Minho answered carefully.

“Is everything okay?” Woojin and Chan asked at the same time, both now rising from their comfortable place on the sofa, Seungmin whining at first but quickly settles back into the soft blanket draped over him and Felix. 

The other two made their way over towards the doorway, where Jisung, Hyunjin, and Minho stood, shedding themselves of their coats and shoes, Jisung was anxious he didn't want to tell Chan or any of the other members what had happened even though Minho and Hyunjin had told him countless times on the way home that it would be okay and that they wouldn't be mad or that it wasn't his fault, he still couldn't help that same feeling of anxiety well up inside his stomach. Hyunjin had obviously noticed Jisung’s anxiety because as soon as he hung up his coat (or was it Seungmin’s?) he gently gave a reassuring squeeze to Jisung’s shaky hand. He smiled to him in thanks as he let out a shaky exhale, and moved towards where Chan stood, his legs giving out halfway forcing Chan to react quickly and catch him before he hit the hard wooden floor, Jisung burst into tears as he clings onto Chan’s hoodie. Chan looks up at Minho and Hyunjin in confusion. 

“He’ll explain it to you,” Minho said, walking past them, fried chicken in hand. Chan nodded and smiled as Hyunjin went after him calling out to various members that they’d brought food home. 

Chan knew what they were doing, they were diverting the attention of the other members away from Jisung so that he had a quiet place to cry and tell their leader what had happened, Chan didn't know what it was but he knew it must've been pretty bad for Jisung to be acting like this. So he settled himself on the floor, his back leaned against the hallway wall as he let Jisung cling to him tighter and try to calm himself down enough to talk.

It took a while of Chan rubbing his back, he didn't try to say anything comforting as he didn't know what he was dealing with and didn't want to end up saying the wrong thing. Soft sounds of chatter came from the other room as the others ate and talked about their days, but Chan didn't miss the concerned whispers asking Minho and Hyunjin where Jisung was and why they'd left in such a rush earlier. Eventually, the grip on Chan’s hoodie loosened slightly and he heard Jisung take a much needed deep breath. 

“I was so scared Hyung, I thought Minho and Hyunjin would never come, I didn't know what to do. She wouldn't stop following me and when I tried to get her to stop she started telling me about all the things she would tell people about me, about how horrible I was and how I didn't deserve privacy. Hyung, I didn't know what to do, I was so scared, I didn't want to upset her, I just wanted to come home, I'm sorry,” he sniffled, reaching up to wipe his eyes but Chan's hand was there first.

“Was she following you back to the dorm?” Chan asked, trying to piece together all the parts of Jisung’s broken story, Jisung simply nodded. 

“She met me outside the building and said hi, I was so stupid I should've known something wasn't right. I told her to get home safely and started walking home but I could hear her behind me, her footsteps…” he trailed off, shuddering at the memory of the sound. 

“You told the manager all this didn't you Sung?” Chan asked, “it's better to tell him now rather than later,” 

“Yeah, I told him in the car on the way here,” he nodded solemnly, “said that he'd let the boss know and see if anything can be done before any articles get written, I'm sorry Hyung,”

“What? Why're you apologising, this is not your fault at all Sung, I'm glad you got out of it safely, some idols aren't so lucky, you know,” he sighed, looking down as he moved a strand of the younger’s hair from out of his face and pressed a firm supportive kiss just above his eyebrow, “you don't need to be sorry for this, we’ll get it sorted Jisung, I promise. We’ll make sure she regrets trying to invade your privacy, if I can help it, I’d make sure that she-”

“It’s okay Hyung, thank you,” Jisung says, trying to prevent Chan from saying something he might regret and Jisung was sure he could piece together what Chan wanted to say anyway. 

The sound of a stomach growling interrupted the newly found silence, Chan chuckled a little as he watched Jisung’s face slowly turn red, he reached down and rubbed at the younger’s stomach, “guess all that adrenaline’s got you hungry, huh Sungie?” he teased, smiling wider as Jisung’s face turned a deeper shade of red and he whined. 

“Shut up Hyung, let's eat,” he grumbled, taking the hand Chan offered to him as they walked with half-asleep legs to the living room where the rest of the members were sat plates clear and some of them drifting to sleep as others made quiet conversation. 

Jeongin was the first to notice the arrival of Chan and Jisung, from where he was cuddled up against Hyunjin, head leaning against his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw Jisung, light sparkling in them, he didn't have the energy to sit up but made grabby hands at Jisung, the elder smiled and walked over to where Jeongin and Hyunjin were sat, linking his hands with Jeongin’s, the youngest smiling softly at the gesture and tried to pull him into their cuddle pile, it was warm, soft and safe, everything Jisung wanted to be right now and would have gladly stayed there cuddled up against their youngest but Chan had other ideas. 

“Jeonginnie baby, Jisung needs to eat first but you can cuddle with him all you want when he's done, okay?” 

For a moment Jeongin pouted and held Jisung’s hands tighter before letting them go, his eyes falling shut against Hyunjin’s shoulder, “eat Hyung, but come and find me later or I won't forgive you,” 

That earned him a few soft laughs from those still awake, Jisung stood up and got off of Jeongin and pressed small kisses to the crown of his and Hyunjin’s foreheads before making his way back over to link hands with Chan, who had Changbin in tow beside him and Jisung didn't hesitate to reach over and intwine their fingers too. Jisung briefly wondered why Changbin was accompanying him to the kitchen, had he not eaten with the others? Oh well, it was nice to have both of Jisung’s hands occupied, it kept him grounded for that short walk towards the kitchen. 

They sat in the living room amongst the other members, Chan had set 3 plates of leftover food in front of them, the other members had saved generous amounts for them and Jisung made a mental note to thank them later on. He looked across from where they were sitting on the floor, Chan had wasted no time digging into his, but Changbin hadn't touched his yet, he caught Jisung’s eyes and subtly nodded his head down, signaling for Jisung to start eating, he offered a reassuring smile and watched as Jisung picked up a piece of fried chicken and sunk his teeth into it, his soft brown eyes lighting up at the taste. Only once Jisung had started eating did Changbin start on his own plate.

“Y’know,” Woojin spoke up from where he was sitting on the sofa with a sleepy Felix cuddled between his legs, “he wouldn't eat anything until you guys came back,” he said, gesturing with a lazy hand over to where Changbin sat, stuffing his face full of fried chicken. Chan and Jisung both looked over to him with wide eyes mixed with concern and gratitude, Changbin simply shrugged nonchalantly and continued eating but not before offering another soft smile to Jisung. 

With the food now finished and plates cleared away, it was getting late, much too late to be awake considering that they had a schedule for tomorrow, but they didn't care much, Chan figured that their schedule would probably be cancelled anyway given the events of earlier on, but for now all 9 of them where happily snuggled in the living room, various blankets and cushions had been brought in somewhere along the way. They were all tired and Chan didn't think they would be moving to their beds anytime soon so they might as well try and make themselves comfortable, though he knew better, their bodies would be sore and stiff all day long tomorrow, but he didn't care, this is what Jisung needed right now: to be surrounded by his members.

Jisung was safe, cuddled closely between Jeongin, who had let out a squeal of delight when Jisung had returned like he'd promised (which was surprising, he was almost never that affectionate) and Woojin, who still had Felix asleep in his lap. Next to Jeongin was Hyunjin, Minho and Seungmin, all huddled close as they slept. The only ones awake were Woojin, Chan who had Changbin in his arms sleepily fiddling with his fingers, and Jisung, though he looked like he was about to fall asleep at any moment. But before he did he felt a gentle hand tap on his shoulder and when he looked up he saw Minho gazing at him with soft tired eyes.

“You're okay now?” he asked, voice low and rough, “you know that you're safe here,” 

Jisung smiled and squeezed the hand still on his shoulder as he nodded, “I know,” he smiled, “thank you for coming to get me,” 

“Idiot, you don't have to thank me for that, any of us would've done the same thing because we love you, Sung, now go to sleep, if I keep talking you'll get sentimental and start crying again,” 

Jisung laughed a little at that because it was true, from the small amount that Minho had just told him he could already feel himself welling up, emotional at how loved he felt right in this moment surrounded by all the people he loved most in the world; his own family, the one they had created together. 

“Goodnight Hyung, love you,”

“Love you too, Jisungie,” 


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung was more affected than he thought he would be after his run in with a sasang fan. 
> 
> {mostly just fluff}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!! Hope you like it!! ♡♡

It had been two weeks since the whole sasaeng incident and Jisung was surprised by how quickly the company had dealt with it, from finding the ‘fan’ to getting her contact details; it turned out that Jisung’s not the only idol to have had a run-in with her, and threatened that if she does anything like this again or be seen anywhere close to the JYP building that there'll be very serious charges pressed against her. After that, they hadn't seen the fan again and things began to go back to normal, well as normal as things get when they have a comeback just around the corner and all of them are rushed off their feet with learning the new choreography and lyrics. It was nothing short of exciting though, this was what Jisung lived for; the busy atmosphere, the feeling of anticipation slowly building in his gut as the days got closer. 

It was a Thursday and Stray Kids had been given a well deserved day off whilst the management team finalised everything ready for the comeback promotions starting the following Monday. Despite their exhaustion, the day had been anything from quiet, but that was to be expected having 9 young adult boys in one space. Their day had started softly each member waking up without an alarm blaring at the crack of dawn, it made them happier than they cared to admit. Seungmin was the first to wake, closely followed by Felix and Woojin. Changbin, Chan, Minho and Jeongin next and then eventually Jisung made an appearance with a still-half-asleep Hyunjin slumped over his shoulder. The morning was slow, filled with soft small talk and sleepy affections but it didn't take long for the younger members to find their energy. 

Soon enough Minho, Chan, Woojin, and Changbin were acting as shields, protecting the rest of the members from Seungmin who was pointing one of those paper money guns at them, eyebrow raised in challenge, mouth straining to stop himself from smiling.

“Can’t you go and play somewhere else?” Chan asks fondly, rolling his eyes at his members' antics, arms spread to shield Jeongin from Seungmin’s wrath.

“No, Hyung, please don't move,” Hyunjin shrieks between laughter as he crouches behind Changbin, fingers digging into the back of his dark hoodie, “why did I choose the smallest Hyung to hide behind?” 

“Oi, right that's it,” Changbin says as he pulls himself out of Hyunjin’s iron grasp. 

“No Hyung please don't!” he wheezes, as he comes face to face with Seungmin’s wicked smile.

“Times up Jinnie,” he says in a mock mafia voice, causing the rest of the Hyungs to snort. 

“No Jinnie-Hyung!” Jeongin screams as Seungmin aims to fire the paper money at him. 

“I'll save you Jinnie!” Jisung says running out from behind Woojin and pushing Hyunjin out of the way before Seungmin has a chance to fire, replacing himself instead of Hyunjin, both laughing at the whole thing. 

“Jisung is such a brave soul,” Chan mock cried, Changbin joining in. 

With all this commotion going on Seungmin hadn't noticed Minho heading slowly towards him until it was too late. 

“Got ya!” he shouted as he wrapped his arms around the younger successfully preventing him from shooting anyone, “now the rest of you go, run!” he cried as Seungmin began to try and struggle out of his Hyung’s grip. “Thank you Minho-Hyung, we owe you our lives!” Jisung laughed as he ran out towards one of the bedrooms, the rest of the youngsters following him, waddling on the wooden floor trying not to slip with their various mismatched pairs of fluffy socks. 

“You better make it up to me later then, all of you,” Minho laughed, making a kissy face, the rest of the Hyungs laughed as they approached where he and Seungmin were standing.

“Oh, I have no doubt that they will,” Woojin says as he brushes Minho’s newly dyed hair away from his face, “but right now we have to deal with him,” 

“I'm innocent,” Seungmin tried, smile betraying him. 

“Oh, I don't think that's entirely true,” Changbin says coming up behind him and clinging on to Seungmin.

“Looks like it’s Hyung-cuddle time then,” Chan laughs as he comes over and joins in. 

“Torture time,” Seungmin mumbled under his breath knowing full well the others heard him and beginning to relax into their arms. 

“I wouldn't say anything more if you want to get out of this lightly, Kim Seungmin,” Woojin advises, teasing of course.

And just like that the five of them collapse onto the floor in a mess of arms and legs.

Sooner or later Seungmin breaks away from the torture of his Hyungs and the game continues to a while longer, at some point another gun was found and they’d roped the Hyung’s into playing with them.

Eventually, they all tired themselves out and decide to cook lunch in an attempt to restore their energy, this was their day off after all they were meant to be resting. 

Minho, Seungmin, and Changbin had gathered in the kitchen and debated for a good 10 minutes over what they were going to cook eventually deciding on bibimbap, it was simple enough and they could customize it enough to suit each of the members' tastes. Minho clapped his hands once as he started to gather the spices and rice from the cupboard, ordering Changbin to gather the meat and eggs from the fridge whilst he was over by the fridge. 

“Uh, Hyung, we’ve only got 4 eggs left,” Changbin says, shuffling over to the countertop by Minho, presenting the 4 sad looking eggs left in the carton.

“That's not going to work,” Seungmin spoke up, eyes not moving from the cutting board where he was cutting up pieces of carrot. 

“Can't we just eliminate members?” Minho deadpanned, earning a snort from Changbin as he shuffled out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Felix and Jeongin were sat in the living room, Felix seemingly helping Jeongin with his English homework, Changbin’s heart softened at the sight, Jisung was also there chilling on the couch on his phone, he looked up when he saw Changbin enter the room.

“Ah, Hyung,” he greeted.

“Hey Sung, where're the others?” he asked.

“Chan and Woojin went to take a nap, and I don't know where the others are, probably in their rooms,” Jisung answered, “why did you need anything?” 

“Yeah actually,” he sighed, he didn't really want to bother Jisung with it, but he didn't really have much choice, “it looks like we're out of eggs for the bibimbap, can you go get some more?” he asked. 

“Are you coming with me?” Jisung asked quickly before realizing how it sounded, “I was just wondering, I don't mind going by myself,” he said, trying to keep the wobble out of his voice. 

“I can't, I'm under Minho’s strict kitchen instruction,” Changbin sighed, “are you sure? You could always pester someone else to go with you?” he suggested. 

“No it’s fine Hyung, I'll get going now,” Jisung said, standing up from the couch making his way over towards the door.

The thing was, Jisung was not fine, going out by himself was not something he felt comfortable doing, after the whole Sasaeng incident Jisung had made sure that if he went anywhere outside of the dorm or the JYP building he was with one of his members. Even just the thought of being by himself made him feel nauseous, he couldn’t do this why had he told Changbin that he would go all the way to the convenience store by himself. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't want to tell the others that he was still struggling, that he wasn't over what happened. He didn't want to make this a bigger thing than it already was, maybe it was that he didn't want to admit that the sasaeng had won, she had gotten inside his head, and now every time he went out he felt those footsteps lurking behind him. Jisung steeled himself, he knew that he was going to have to go and buy those eggs, otherwise his Hyungs would know something was wrong and he didn't want to worry them, not when they have a comeback right around the corner, what use would a rest day be if they were all stressing and worrying of Jisung and his stupid anxiety.

“...ngie...Seung...Jisungie, you okay?” 

Jisung snapped out of wherever his mind had been wandering, he realized that he was still stood in front of their front door in his coat and shoes, his hands trembling. He turned around to where he had heard the voice come from and saw Hyunjin standing there a pile of notebooks in his hand, eyes filled with a mix of understanding and sympathy. 

“I'll be right back, stay there Sung,” Hyunjin said as he turned towards the living room.

Jisung couldn't find it in himself to move anyway, but he felt a single tear fall from his cheeks, how long had he been standing there before Hyunjin found him?

Before he knew it Hyunjin had him in his arms, his face tucked firmly into the side of his neck as he cried, he felt a smaller hand card through his hair, who was that? 

“It’s okay Sungie, you should've come to us,” Felix spoke up from behind him, “I’m sorry we didn't offer to go with you,”

“I-its not your fault, L-lix,” he sniffed. 

“Is this about the Sasaang, Sungie?” Hyunjin asked, “Is that why you were stood by the doorway shaking for 10 minutes because you’re scared to go out by yourself?”

Jisung only cried harder, and clung onto Hyunjin tighter, “I-I’m sorry, I-, I thought I was over all this,” 

“Shhh, it’s okay Sungie, when you’ve calmed down, why don't the three of us go and get whatever it was you needed from the store?”

“Eggs,” Felix reminded. 

“All this over eggs, huh?” another voice spoke up from down the hallway, Seungmin.

“P-pathetic isn't it?” Jisung laughed humorlessly.

“I don't think so,” Seungmin says softly as he runs a hand down Jisung’s back, “seeing as what happened I think it's perfectly valid, I would be scared too,” he admitted, voice almost a whisper, “if I'd known it was this bad I would’ve gone to get them,” 

“Yeah, me too and Innie, it would’ve been a good study break for us,” Felix sighs, “where is Innie, by the way?”

“I told him to go help out in the kitchen because I’m going to get eggs with you, Jinnie and Lix,” Sungmin told them. 

“You really told Jeonginnie, our youngest member to help in the kitchen?” Jisung asked incredulously.

“Yeah maybe that wasn’t the best decision,” Seungmin laughed, “let’s go before the fire alarms start going off,” 

Everyone laughs and starts putting on their shoes and coats, Hyunjin holding back for a moment, lifting Jisung’s head up from its place hiding in his neck, “sure you’re okay with this?” he asks, eyes filled with concern.

“Yeah, it's fine when you guys are around,” Jisung admitted shyly, “thank you though, if you hadn't been there I don't think I ever would have gone,” 

Hyunjin smiles one of his gorgeous genuine smiles, eyes turning into small crescents as he leans down and kisses away the last of the stray tears on Jisung’s face, ignoring the fond looks and sounds of gagging coming from the others. Eventually, the two burst out laughing unable to hold it any longer, “ready to go?” Hyunjin asks, holding out his hand for Jisung to take and within an instant Jisung had Hyunjin on one side and Felix on the other as Seungmin held the front door open for the three of them, shouting to the Hyungs and maknae in the kitchen that they’d be back in a bit. 

Jisung couldn't help himself from smiling as he walked down the road with Seungmin, Felix and Hyunjin by his sides all talking and giggling at each other’s silly remarks, it was always fun to be around them, though he couldn’t help his nervous jittering or near-constant looking behind him, though none of the members said anything, just held his hands a little tighter and whispered the occasional word of encouragement to soothe his worries. 

Soon enough eggs were brought and they were on their way home, the day was drawing to a close, the winter sun beginning to set over the horizon of the city they called home. It was beautiful, and for the first time Jisung felt himself relax, he was surrounded by his members, nothing could hurt him, not when they were surrounding him like he was some mega-celebrity. Felix had caught Jisung smiling and smiled back, giving his hands a squeeze.

“See? It's not that bad Hyung, we'll always be here. So don’t put yourself through the struggle by yourself okay?”

Jisung nodded, he knew. 

“Always count on us yeah?” Seungmin had spoken from behind him where he was walking to make sure no one could grab the back of his coat.

“We'll always make sure that your safe, so come to us, promise us Sungie?” 

“I promise,” Jisung says, smile obvious in his voice, “thank you for doing this with me,” 

The other three smiled to each other and then back to Jisung, as they continued walking, nearing closer to the dorm, closer to safety. Jisung knew that the others noticed how his walking sped up the closer he got to the dorm but was thankful that no one said anything. 

They let Jisung through the door first as he let go of Felix and Hyunjin’s hands and took the shopping bag from Seungmin’s hands, making sure to give him a thankful squeeze as he took it, and made his way to the kitchen to deliver the eggs. 

“Wow, it smells good in here,” Jisung says as he enters the Kitchen.

“Ah you’re back,” Minho says once he enters the room, wooden spoon in hand, “everything go okay?”

“Ah, yeah, Lix, Minnie, and Jinnie went with me,” Jisung smiled as he placed the carton of eggs on the counter by where Jeongin was already frying the other 4 eggs.

He jumped a little when he felt someone grab his arm softly, he looked over to find Changbin looking apologetic, “sorry, can I talk to you for a second,” he asked. 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Jisung responded and let himself be led out of the kitchen, exchanging a confused look with Minho.

They arrived in Changbin’s room when Changbin pulled on his arm and drew him into one of his tight and protective ‘Hyung-hugs’. 

“What's this for?” Jisung laughed softly, not hesitating to hug him back. 

“Listen, Sungie, I’m sorry for earlier, I should’ve made sure someone went with you instead of pressuring you to go by yourself, it was stupid of me and I understand if your mad, I should’ve been more considerate,”

Jisung’s heart pulled at Changbin’s sincere and unneeded apology, “no Hyung, it’s okay, I’m happy it turned out this way, we saw this beautiful sunset and I bet you I could write an entire song based off of it,” 

“That beautiful, huh?” Changbin echoed, pulling a piece of Jisung’s hair behind his ear.

“It really was, maybe not as beautiful as Minho or Hyunjin but close,” 

“And what about me, or you?” Changbin asked, playing along. 

“Hmm, I think we’re more hot than beautiful, especially you,” Jisung smiles as he reaches up and grabs Changbin’s chin between his thumb and finger, his heart swelling as he watches Changbin break into a smile, okay so maybe he is beautiful. 

“Hmm, fair enough,” Changbin smiles, leaning to capture Jisung’s lips with his own. 

“Dinners ready!” someone, probably Minho called from the kitchen, breaking the two apart, smiling at each other fondly. 

“Sleep with me tonight?” Changbin asks, and there was no place Jisung would rather be. 

“I'll have to see, my sleeping arrangements are pretty packed you know,” he teased, his smile giving Changbin the answer he was looking for. 

“Guys, dinner time!!” a different louder voice echoes around the house.

“Why is that boy so damn loud?” Changbin mumbled as he pressed a finger to his ear, “I thought fennec foxes were supposed to be quiet?” 

Jisung just laughed, “let’s go Hyung before he deafens us all,” 

Changbin simply nods and takes the hand Jisung held out to him as they make their way to the kitchen to pick up their food, Jeongin being scolded for his volume, laughing the whole time not listening to a word Woojin or Seungmin were saying. 

Yes, this is home, this was safe. Here with his members, nothing could hurt him. This anxiety will pass, but his members will stay right by his side. And Jisung felt warmth at the thought of spending the future just like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡  
> Kudos and comments always appreciated.  
> if you have any suggestions for the other members stories pls comment them!!
> 
> ps. I wrote this in comic sans ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> edit: holy shit this fic reached 2k reads at some point and i just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who read this uwu ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos & Comments always appreciated ♡ 
> 
> There will be a second chapter to this fic so keep an eye out for it!! ♡


End file.
